


Breath of Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Severus watched Harry's steady breathing. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for my [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)**100quills** Severus table, prompt: Breathing.

Title: Breath of Life  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Challenge # 39: Joy  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: _Severus watched Harry's steady breathing._  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: Also written for my [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)**100quills** Severus table, prompt: Breathing.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Breath of Life

~

Severus watched Harry’s steady breathing. Others came and went, but Severus ignored them, focusing only on Harry.

Granger brought food, but he’d immediately detected the Sleep Potion in it, and had chased her away with scathing remarks ringing in her ears.

Remus and Minerva tried to pry him away, yet through it all, Severus watched Harry, knowing that he would return, not sure what he would do when he did.

“Severus?”

Harry’s eyes were open.

“Indeed, and it’s about time you woke up,” Severus said, allowing cautious joy to fill his heart.

Harry smiled, understanding. “Nice to see you, too.”

~


End file.
